


混音情人-停车场

by Fiona594



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona594/pseuds/Fiona594
Kudos: 3





	混音情人-停车场

他一边想要臣服于他，一边想要征服他。当他实践的时候，觉得二者并不矛盾。  
在Plan Rathavit的面前，Mean交出了自己的音乐，也交出了自己的灵魂。他纯粹的好和不好都急于冲破现实的束缚去到Plan那里，所以他用力咬着对方的肩膀，听见对方哀哀的呻吟。  
“……疼吗。”  
“你咬我咬疼了。”Plan眼角湿湿地，说话也带着鼻音。  
“那我操得你疼吗？”Mean大发慈心地舔舐着被自己咬过的地方，却毫不留情地压在对方身上耸动，一下比一下狠。  
“还好……”他话音没落，就被顶得哼了一声，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，“蛮爽的。”  
“骚货。”Mean低声骂他，但因为对方喊痛已经舍不得再咬他了。反正已经身上已经有了许多他留下的印记。  
这场初次性爱连正经的润滑剂都没有，他们俩混乱地跌出录音室、又跌进卧室的床，整个过程却始终契合无比，酣畅淋漓。  
Mean看他累得昏睡过去，脸颊还透着微红。他想，这个人既是他的缪斯女神iplann，也是他要用全身心的力气去征服的情人Plan Rathavit。  
他们能见面的时间并不多，多半是Mean进组拍戏或者有各种通告需要赶，加上还要提防狗仔偷拍。他出道这几年还从来没有被曝出过恋情。Mean回顾交往经历，觉得自己并非是太小心翼翼的类型，但也从来没有迫切地要跟谁见面约会。  
可是他想到Plan时总是充满着冲动的感觉。有一次他在剧组里，一个月都没跟对方见面，只能通过手机聊天视频，什么都聊，还骂脏话。  
“不要说脏话。”有时候Plan在看电脑屏幕做东西，听到他口出妄言才会将视线转到手机屏幕上，一本正经批评道。  
“我要见你。”他没跟哪个情人说过如此任性的话，但说完之后他又反悔，“算了，你别来。”  
“你想我吗？”他又问。  
Plan没有正面回答，他只是说。  
“游戏机被我收到电视柜下的第二个抽屉里了。”  
“你也可以玩。”  
“我不会。”  
“我教你你又不乐意学，多好玩儿啊。”  
视频里的男孩咬着嘴唇不接话了。Mean盯着他的脸，觉得他实在不像一个比自己还大一岁的人，所以他从来没喊过他哥哥。  
“你是不是不想让我发现你也有笨的地方，Plan哥哥？”Mean非要逗他，没想到对方直接把视频电话挂了。他倒在酒店的大床上笑出声。  
第二天他拍完自己的部分就跟导演请假两天，连夜从泰国北部回了曼谷，不要脸地爬上情人的床，把人弄醒，一遍遍地说想他，直到实在撑不住眼皮昏睡过去。再次醒来是被音乐声弄醒的，Plan在客厅里弹电子钢琴，于是又他忍不住恶劣在钢琴旁边一边肏他，一边喊他Plan老师。  
Plan Rathavit挂他电话，但真正见到他后又任他摆弄，摆明就是在勾引他。Mean这么想着，就把怀里的情人弄得腿都打颤。  
他不知道Plan有没有失控，但他自己的状态正朝着无法控制的方向转变。他再回剧组拍的第一场戏，糟糕到导演当着整个片场的面怒骂他，让他滚回去清醒一下。


End file.
